


Atticus and Spyro's Dragon Adventure

by PerkyGoth14



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus buys a dragon statue from Cherry which has a special writing on it back in the time of The Vikings, and suddenly, is sent back in time to that era with Spyro and his father, and they are in The Isle of the Berk where vikings are all determined to hunt and kill dragons, but Atticus and his new friend Hiccup meet a special dragon and realize that dragons aren't the bad guys.





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry yawned as she sat in a stand in front of her house as it was the weekend which meant it was time for another Rummage Sale at her home and she had a box filled with old books on the table beside her.

"Hey, Cherry." Atticus greeted with a disguised Spyro by his side.

"Hey..." Cherry said with a small yawn before looking down. "Uh...?"

"It's Spyro." Atticus whispered.

"Ohh... Okay..." Cherry said. "You want some books no one will ever read in a million years?"

"Sure." Atticus shrugged.

"Let's see..." Cherry said as she looked through the book collection. "There are stuff here... We have Stuart Little... There's, uh... The Thief and the Cobbler... Or maybe a classic known as The Never-Ending Story...?"

"I'll take them all off your hands." Atticus said as he brought out $50.

Cherry took the money and looked at it to test if it was real or not and soon accepted it and handed him the box. "Pleasure doin' business with ya!" she then smirked as she leaned back in her chair, putting the money in a jar.

Atticus soon accepted the books.

"Nothing like the smell of an all day sucker..." Cherry smirked.

"I can hear you, you know..." Atticus told her.

Cherry grinned sheepishly. Spyro seemed very interested in a dragon statue.

Cherry soon rushed over and blocked the statue. "No sneezing!" she then told the young dragon.

"I was just looking..." Spyro pouted to her. "You guys have a dragon statue?" He then asked, looking from behind Cherry.

"Yeah, it's my dad's." Cherry said.

"It looks amazing... Can I see it...?" Spyro asked.

"Okay, but don't break it..." Cherry told him as she picked it up and held it out to him.

"I won't." Spyro said.

Cherry then let him hold the dragon statue and went around her yard to see if there was anyone who needed her help.

"Ugh... This dress would be cute if it wasn't in your sale, Cherry..." Cassandra complained as she picked up a black, green, white, and blue dress. "Where did you get it anyway?"

"Off some witch, I think it was your mother." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, ha, ha." Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Cherry's dad got a dragon statue, huh?" Atticus asked Spyro. "I wonder where that came from?"

"Is Cherry's dad a wizard or a warlock?" Spyro asked back, curiously.

"Not that I know of, I thought he was a mortal," Atticus shrugged honestly. "Maybe he bought it off an auction."

Cherry seemed to fall asleep at her stand.

"Cherry?" Atticus called. "CHERRY!"

"Spaghetti Sauce!" Cherry cried out, looking more tired than usual and even had bags under her eyes.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Sorry..." Cherry said softly. "I didn't get much sleep last night... Anyway, what's up?"

"Do you know where your dad got this?" Atticus asked, showing the dragon statue.

"I think someone gave it to him, I'm not sure though..." Cherry said through a yawn.

"Thanks for the info." Atticus said.

Cherry yawned again.

"Jeez, Cherry, I've never seen you this sleepy before..." Atticus said. "What's up?"

Cherry gulped with anxiety "Our magical oral reports due on Monday..."

"Oh." Atticus said.

"You're scared about that?" Spyro asked.

"Cherry hates oral reports." Atticus told the dragon.

"Ohh." Spyro said.

"Why do I have to do an oral report?!" Cherry complained. "No one else has to!"

Atticus simply shrugged. Bud soon came out of the house and put out some of his own old stuff.

"Hey, Dad?!" Cherry called out.

Bud looked over and soon came between the kids.

"Dad, do you remember where you got a dragon statue?" Cherry asked. "Because Atticus was wanting to know."

"Ah... I haven't seen this in a while..." Bud said as he picked up the dragon statue.

"So?" Cherry asked.

"Well, it was a little before I married your mother..." Bud began to explain as music seemed to come from nowhere as he told the story as he memorized where he got the dragon statue. "I was walking in the wholesale flea market that day, and I passed by this stop where this old foreign lady was, she sometimes sells me exotic and ancient cultural artifacts, because, that was kind of my hobby at the time. So, I was about to walk on by, when suddenly, and without warning, it got very dark, and there was this strange language I didn't understand, and when the light came back on, I found that dragon statue just sitting there, among some foreign currency. I could've sworn it hadn't been there before, but the lady sold it to me anyway, for $1.95."

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"Um... I might've exaggerated a little..." Bud smiled sheepishly. "But yeah, that's where I got it."

"Interesting..." Cherry commented, though didn't sound too sincere.

"Why, thank you, dear." Bud smiled to his sarcastic daughter.

"It's so cool." Atticus said.

"Would you like to buy it?" Bud asked him.

"Yes, please." Atticus said.

"Hmm... How's $20?" Bud suggested.

"$20 for that old thing?" Cherry replied.

"I think that's fair." Bud smiled innocently.

"Okay." Atticus said as he brought out a twenty dollar bill.

Bud smiled as he accepted, allowing Atticus to keep the dragon statue and ran inside to tell his wife about the sale while she playfully rolled her eyes while making lemonade.

"I don't know if Dad's story is true or not, but have fun with that old thing..." Cherry said, waving her hand in front of the dragon statue's face. "I mean, it's not like it's magic or anything."

"True." Atticus said.

"I mean, look at that old thing." Cherry laughed.

Spyro stared at the dragon statue and sighed a little.

"Aw, what's wrong, kiddo?" Cherry asked the purple dragon.

"I wish there were more dragons around here..." Spyro pouted.

"Yeah, but there aren't exactly many dragons." Cherry said.

Spyro sulked as that seemed to make him feel even more sad. Atticus looked at Cherry.

"Hey, I'm just being honest." Cherry defended.

Atticus and Spyro soon went home with the stuff Atticus bought. Cherry waved them off and looked around to continue the sale until she could go back inside.

"What a curious statue..." Atticus said as he came inside his house with Spyro. He soon saw something on the side of the statue. "Hey, what's this?" he then asked while looking over.

"Ooh! What is it? What is it?!" Spyro asked before his wings broke out and he flew beside Atticus.

"It looks like some kind of writing." Atticus said.

"What's it say? What's it say?!" Spyro asked.

Atticus set everything else down and took a look at the statue's writing with the energetic dragon. "I'm not sure," he then said while taking a look. "It's in some kind of Viking writing."

"That's weird..." Spyro said.

"I'll say..." Atticus said with a weak chuckle. "I guess I'll need to speak 'Viking' now..."

"You need someone to translate Viking?" Patrick asked as he came in.

"Dad, thank goodness, maybe you can help," Atticus smiled and handed the dragon statue. "I bought this from Cherry's dad, but I don't understand what it's saying."

Patrick began to read the writing and understood what it said.

"Can you read it?" Atticus asked.

"Tell me what it says!" Spyro begged. "PLEASE!"

"It's a teleportation spell." Patrick said.

"Why is it written like that though?" Spyro asked before gasping. "Ooh! Can it send you back into the time of the vikings?"

"Yes." Patrick nodded.

"Ah, the vikings, what brave and heroic adventurers..." Atticus smiled before rolling his eyes. "Though not so smart for calling a land of ice Greenland and a land of green Iceland."

"So, then shall I recite the spell?" Patrick asked.

"Sure, Dad, go ahead." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!" Spyro cheered as he looked the most excited which made them chuckle. "This is so awesome!"

Atticus and Patrick chuckled to that.

"Okay, Dad, read the spell for us, please." Atticus smiled.

Patrick started to recite the spell. Atticus and Spyro smiled. However, they didn't notice this at first, but the dragon statue's eyes seemed to glow blood red during the spell recital, and where it soon transported them. The question was just where they had ended up, but soon, that question would be answered rather soon.

Suddenly, the ones transported were suddenly brought to a very old village, wearing ancient clothing, almost like rags.

"Where are we?" Atticus wondered.

Patrick looked all around. "This reminds me of The Isle of Berk." he then told his son.

"By any chance, did dragons attack Berk?" Spyro asked.

"Heh... Well, dragons were pretty intense for people of Berk, unless they were like the vikings," Patrick replied. "Most people have mosquitoes or mice for pests, but this village has dragons."

"Why do you ask?" Atticus asked his dragon.

"Because there's one coming right this way." Spyro said as he pointed in front of them.

"Huh?" Patrick asked before looking and yelping and running.

"Dad!" Atticus called out before running after his father.

Two sheep grazed in the grass only for one to be snatched away as the dragons flew through the village.

"Why would the spell send us here?!" Spyro asked his adoptive father.

"Well, this is time of the vikings..." Atticus shrugged as they ran.

One dragon breathed fire and a boy soon ran inside his home and shut the door, both scared and excited. Atticus soon decided to hide Spyro so he wouldn't be seen. As the dragons came into town, so did many vikings.

"Keep Spyro safe... Just like at home." Patrick told his son.

"Yes, Dad." Atticus replied. He soon used a shrinking spell to shrink Spyro into his pocket.

Spyro poked his head out and looked around.

"Uh, Dad, this was great and all, but, uh, what're we gonna do here?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure, but there must be a reason." Patrick said.

"So, we can't go back home?" Atticus asked.

"Not yet anyway," Patrick replied. "Sorry, kiddo."

They soon saw the boy from before running out.

"Whoa, I wonder where the fire is?" Patrick commented before chuckling to himself.

"He must want to be in fighting the dragons." Atticus said.

"Not a good idea..." Patrick muttered slightly.

"Get inside!" One viking told the boy.

"What are you doin' out?" Another viking added.

"Get back inside!" A woman told him.

The boy didn't seem to listen to them though.

"Hiccup?!" A big and strong male viking snapped as he saw the boy and came to him. "What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!" He then threw out a wooden cart to a dragon which sent it flying in the air.

"What should we do, Dad?" Atticus whispered to his father.

"Do not make eye contact..." Patrick warned as he felt nervous.

"What have we got?" The strong viking asked.

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks," Another male viking told him. "Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good."

"There are so many dragons." Spyro smiled as he looked out to see any more dragons.

"Hoist the torches!" A viking proclaimed.

Two enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them. Spyro then had the sudden urge to join them and soon did.

"Spyro! No!" Atticus panicked and chased after Spyro. "Come back!"

"Atticus!" Patrick panicked. "Oh, man..."

The boy from earlier was soon wandering himself before running into a blacksmith.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party!" The blacksmith greeted. "I thought you'd been carried off!"

"What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste," The boy replied before gesturing to his skinny body. "They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" The blacksmith smirked.

Spyro was noticed by the boy as he saw him fly by as Atticus continued chasing after him.

"Spyro, get down!" Atticus called out, then suddenly stopped in front of the boy. "Uh, hello there."

"What kind of dragon was that?" The boy asked.

"A purple dragon?" Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Never saw one before," The boy said. "I can't wait to kill it."

"No!" Atticus yelped as he soon ran off to go and get Spyro. "Oh, uh, I mean, no, no, I'll get him..."

"Weird kid..." The boy commented.

"Spyro, stop!" Atticus frowned as he soon caught up to Spryo and stopped him in flight.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Spyro said, now coming down.

"That was close..." Atticus sighed before scolding. "What were you thinking, running off like that?"

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stand by watching dragons get hurt." Spyro frowned.

"Yeah... That has to be hard on you to see..." Atticus had to admit.

There were soon other teenagers coming out.

"We better find some shelter and fast, but where?" Atticus suggested.

"Good question." Spyro said.

Atticus soon took Spyro, hiding him as Patrick waited for them.

"This your boy?" The strong viking asked.

"Yes, and you should be careful around him," Patrick warned. "My Atticus is pretty strong and tough for his size and age."

"It's true." Atticus said.

"Maybe you'd like to take me on." The viking jokingly suggested.

"Okay." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, kid, I was just kidding, I don't want you to get hurt." The viking then warned, though he didn't know what he would be in for.

"Oh, trust me, I can handle anything." Atticus said.

"I'm sure you can, sonny boy, I'm sure you can..." The viking chuckled, patting him on the head like he was a cute and harmless kid. "Maybe you could play with my son sometime."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Patrick said.

"So, uh, mind if we stay with you?" Atticus asked, making up a story the best he could. "We've been traveling for so long..."

"Well, if you don't have a place to stay, that's fine with me." The viking told him, playfully punching his arm.

"Great." Atticus smiled as that didn't hurt.

"Wow, you are a bit strong, that always makes Hiccup flinch." The viking chuckled to Atticus.

"Hiccup?" Atticus asked.

"Bestowing your child with a a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls." The viking advised, sounding dark and serious.

"Um, nice." Atticus said.

"Yeah, but Hiccup?" Patrick muttered. "Dare I ask what your name is?"

"They call me Stoick: The Vast," The viking introduced himself. "I am also Chief of this tribe."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." Patrick said.

"Yes." Atticus agreed.

"And who do they call you?" Stoick asked the two strangers.

"I'm Patrick, and this is my son, Atticus," Patrick introduced. "We're called the strong men from where we're from."

"Strong, huh?" Stoick chuckled. "Always happy to have others come along to fight some dragons."

Spyro gulped a little nervously at the mention of fighting against dragons. Atticus looked at Spyro, smiling out of assurance that he wouldn't let any dragons get hurt or killed.

"Come with me." Stoick told Patrick before going with him.

"Uh, I'll see ya later, Atticus!" Patrick called out to his son as he was suddenly pulled away.

"Hm..." Atticus hummed before seeing the boy with other young vikings around his age and decided to go and see them.

Spyro gulped before calming down.

"Alright, let's go!" A girl told the others.

"Hiccup, do you have a brother?" One boy asked.

Hiccup soon looked and saw Atticus.

"Hey..." Atticus smiled.

"It's you again..." Hiccup said. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"Let's just say I'm from far, far away, let me help you guys." Atticus replied.

"We can handle this." Another boy said.

"I can help you though." Atticus insisted.

"Help us by going away!" The other boy glared slightly.

"Okay, okay." Atticus said.

Hiccup frowned to the other boy.

"He can help if he wants..." The girl told the stubborn boy.

"But Astrid-?!" The stubborn boy complained.

"I say he should and that's final." The girl told him firmly.

"Aw... Fine!" The boy complained, sounding younger than he actually was.

"Um, sorry about that, he can be a bit stubborn sometimes." The girl said to Atticus.

"I can already tell." Atticus said.

"Jerk!" Another blonde girl shoved the boy.

"Oh, takes one to know one!" The boy retorted, shoving her back.

Astrid just sighed and shook her head at the twins.

"Let me guess, they usually get into fights with each other?" Atticus guessed.

"I don't think you need to be a brainiac to figure that out." Astrid smirked and crossed her arms.

"Okay, so we have Astrid... Hiccup... Um..." Atticus began.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Astrid told Atticus about the twins.

Atticus soon saw a third boy looking rather smug.

"And also here, we have Snotlout and Fishlegs." Astrid then told Atticus about their friends.

"Uh... How old are you...?" Atticus asked Fishlegs at first as he seemed older due to how big he was compared to the others.

"Fourteen." The big boy replied.

Atticus soon heard something flying by.

"FIRE!" A viking yelled out.

"Alright, let's go!" Astrid declared before looking back. "Atticus, I know you're new here, but we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Okay, I'll do everything that I can to help." Atticus said.

And with that, Atticus joined the Viking teens into what they had to do with the dragons while Spyro hid away. Hiccup wanted to go with them, but he was asked to stay inside, and where he knew exactly which dragons would give him what respect by killing any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm... I gotta admit this, you're good, but probably not as good as I am." Snotlout smirked to Atticus's help.

"We'll see." Atticus smirked back.

The vikings all fought against the dragons.

"That boy's back." Spyro whispered to Atticus.

"Hiccup..." Atticus sighed.

"Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at." Hiccup said as he launched a catapult.

And where the catapult hit a Viking as he came over to get a weapon.

"Oh, I hit it!" Hiccup cheered, thinking he hit a dragon. "YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?"

A very spiky and fiendish dragon known as a Monstrous Nightmare then suddenly came up and crushed the catapult.

"Except for you." Hiccup said, nervously, and where he soon got chased by the dragon.

Stoick soon heard a shrill screaming and turned to see his son was in danger. "DO NOT let them escape!" He then told the others.

"Right!" Another viking replied.

Hiccup ran to hide behind a torch pole to avoid the dragon only for the Monsterous Nightmare to attack it with its fire. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots.

"Nice one." Patrick admired.

"You're all out." Stoick said, aggressively.

The dragon was soon defeated and quickly fled away out of fear. The torch pole soon fell down. The dragons soon escaped and they got away with the food of the village.

"Sorry, Dad," Hiccup said nervously to Stoick who looked a bit angered. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

Stoick didn't say anything, but grabbed Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house. Spyro kept hiding in his hiding place.

"You okay, Dad?" Atticus asked.

"I gotta say, I haven't had that much fun in years!" Patrick chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Atticus smiled.

"Heh..." Patrick smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I had a pretty good time. You doing okay?"

"Yeah." Atticus nodded before he went to check on Spyro.

"Yay! Bonding!" Patrick cheered.

Atticus chuckled before checking on his own dragon. "You okay, Spyro?" he then asked.

"I don't like these people," Spyro pouted. "They hate dragons."

"Don't worry, I promise that they won't hurt you." Atticus said.

"Really?" Spyro asked.

"Cross my heart." Atticus smiled.

This then made Spyro smile back. Atticus soon picked up Spyro and hid him in his pocket like before. Spyro looked up, but stayed hidden.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad!" Hiccup's voice was heard. "I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it--"

"STOP! Just... Stop," Stoick scolded. "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

'It's almost winter?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" Hiccup nervously asked.

A random viking soon rubbed his stomach in offense to that.

"Kind of a scrawny little thing, isn't he?" Patrick commented to Atticus about Hiccup's stature.

"You said it." Atticus said.

"Kinda reminds me of you when we found you." Patrick teased.

"Ha Ha, so funny." Atticus rolled his eyes to his dad's joke.

Stoick and Hiccup soon had a serious talk and Atticus couldn't help but feel sorry for Hiccup. He was soon taken back home. 

Eventually, everyone else was gathered in a place known as The Meade Hall.

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us!" Stoick announced to his fellow vikings. "It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in."

Everyone thought that it was too dangerous to do the search.

"Those ships never come back." A viking commented.

"We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard!" Stoick replied. "Now who's with me?"

"Today's not good for me," Another viking said. "I've gotta do my axe returns."

"Alright," Stoick smirked slightly. "Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

This instantly made everyone agree to the suggestion, and where that's what Stoick was expecting. 

"Right, I'll pack my undies."The blacksmith commented.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits." Stoick told him.

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall," The blacksmith replied, sarcastically. "Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... What could possibly go wrong?"

"Man, no one seems to care about Hiccup..." Patrick said as that sounded depressing, he was just a kid after all. "Maybe I should stay behind."

The two men soon walked off together.

"Ah, Patrick, you coming along?" Stoick asked.

"I'm gonna stay behind." Patrick said.

"Suit yourself..." Stoick said, patting him on the head.

'I wonder how he's doing?' Patrick thought to himself as he winced only slightly and touched his own hair as the two men went off before talking about Hiccup.

Hiccup was soon seen wandering through the forest. Atticus and Spyro bonded together since Patrick went to check out the meeting. They both soon noticed Hiccup. 

"Oh, the gods hate me." Hiccup sulked.

"Hey, hey, that's no way to talk." Atticus said as he quickly hid Spyro.

"But it's true!" Hiccup told him. "Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!"

"Well, maybe it landed further." Atticus said.

"What're the chances of that?" Hiccup sulked.

Atticus soon walked with him and they walked together only to find a trapped dragon which was black and had wings.

"Is that it?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it!" Hiccup instantly cheered. "This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!"

The dragon soon showed it was alive and shoved Hiccup away.

"Or not..." Atticus smiled sheepishly. 

"Whoa! ...Not a problem..." Hiccup said before taking out a knife and glared to the dragon which made Spyro scared. "I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!"

"Hiccup, what if the dragons only do the things that they've been doing because they have no choice?" Atticus said.

"As if dragons have feelings other than hunger or greed and anger..." Hiccup replied.

"Hiccup, look at him..." Atticus advised as the fallen dragon looked scared. 

Hiccup soon looked and saw that Atticus was right. Spryo pouted from inside of Atticus's pocket, feeling bad for the fellow dragon.

"I... I did this..." Hiccup muttered in realization, even dropping his knife. "You're right, Atticus."

"There is one way you can make it up to this dragon." Atticus said.

Hiccup looked to his knife and he soon picked it up and began to cut the ropes. The dragon stirs, opening its eyes. It was soon freed from the ropes and roared into Hiccup's face before flying away and leaving him unharmed, though his flight seemed a little off.

"I think that was his way of saying thank you." Atticus said.

"I... I think so...?" Hiccup blinked, a bit scared.

"Hey, he didn't eat you..." Atticus smiled.

Hiccup soon whimpered and suddenly fainted.

"Wow." Spyro said.

Atticus began to try and wake up Hiccup.

"How do you wake up a Viking?" Spyro asked.

Atticus soon went up to a lake, collected some water, and splashed it onto Hiccup's face. Hiccup gasped and grunted, suddenly waking up.

"That always works at school." Atticus chuckled.

"Thanks for waking me up." Hiccup sighed.

"See? Not all dragons are bad..." Atticus comforted. "And, who knows? Maybe the ones who are hungry aren't either?"

"You seem to know a lot about dragons..." Hiccup commented.

"I just put my perspective on things." Atticus said.

Spyro smiled, though stayed hidden for right now.

"Maybe you have a point though..." Hiccup had to admit. "I don't think I should kill a dragon... I don't think I'll even be able to."

"And you don't have to." Atticus said.

"Do you think that would be okay?" Hiccup asked, nervously.

"Yes, besides, everyone and animals have feelings." Atticus said.

Spyro smiled to that.

"Um... All right... I'll tell my dad, but... You have to come with me." Hiccup decided.

"Okay." Atticus said.

Atticus and Hiccup then went back to find Stoick who was at their home with Patrick.

"Don't be scared of your father," Atticus advised. "Look him in the eye, and show him you're serious."

"You're right." Hiccup gulped.

They soon came into Hiccup's home.

"Hiccup." Stoick spoke to his son.

"Dad! Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad." Hiccup stammered nervously.

"I need to speak with you too, son." Stoick said.

The two of them soon spoke at the same time.

"You go first." Stoick suggested.

"No, no, you go first." Hiccup replied.

"Alright," Stoick said before explaining. "You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning."

"Uh, Hiccup, maybe you should tell your dad what you were about to say." Atticus said.

"Oh, man, I should've gone first!" Hiccup panicked right away. "Uh, 'cuz I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... Bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings--?"

"You'll need this." Stoick said before passing Hiccup an axe.

'Didn't his dad listen to what he just said?' Spyro thought to himself.

"Stoick, I think your son is serious..." Patrick advised. 

"Oh, come on, he wants to kill dragons." Stoick replied.

"Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons." Hiccup said. 

"But you will kill dragons." Stoick argued.

"I think we should stay out of this." Atticus whispered to his dad.

Patrick nodded in agreement.

Eventually, Hiccup was roped into going to the Dragon Training Arena as his father told him to, no matter what, and where Atticus was going to be with him. 

"I don't really need to give you much advice, you already know what to do..." Patrick said. "Just remember, no matter what happens, I love you."

"Thanks, Dad." Atticus smiled.

"You could never disappoint me, I knew from the moment I first laid eyes on you, you were destined for greatness... Just good luck." Patrick said.

"Don't think I'll need it, but thanks again, and I'll be sure to feed Spyro while I'm dragon training." Atticus replied.

"That's a good boy!" Patrick smiled.

Hiccup looked jealous to Atticus and Patrick's bonding, wishing he and his own father could be that close.

'This is going to be interesting.' Atticus thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" The blacksmith introduced.

"No turning back." Astrid said.

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut grinned.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut grinned back.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid smirked to the twins.

"True." Atticus said.

"Welcome to the team." The blacksmith told him.

"What's your name, sir?" Atticus replied.

"Gobber." The blacksmith said.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Gobber." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, no kidding, right?" Hiccup muttered. "Pain. Love it."

"Oh, great," Tuffnut scoffed. "Who let him in?"

"Let's get started!" Gobber announced. "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

'Kill?!' Atticus thought to himself.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or...?" Snotlout began to ask.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut requested.

"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target!" Gobber advised to Hiccup. "They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead such as your new friend."

Atticus soon noticed different doors which he guessed were for dragons.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" Gobber informed.

Atticus nodded, taking in that information.

"The Deadly Nadder!" Gobber began.

"Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen." Fishlegs rated.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"The Hideous Zippleback!" Gobber continued.

"Plus eleven stealth times two." Fishlegs added.

The two soon went back and forth a little while.

"The Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Firepower: fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror!"

"Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!"

"Uh, Fishlegs, I think that's enough." Atticus said.

Fishlegs smiled sheepishly as Gobber looked annoyed.

"And... The Gronckle!" Gobber then concluded.

"Jaw strength: eight." Fishlegs whispered to let it out.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Snotlout panicked. "Aren't you gonna teach us first?!"

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said before releasing the dragon.

"So, basically learn as we try and survive the Gronkle's fire?" Atticus guessed.

"Yes." Gobber replied.

"So much like my own school..." Atticus muttered about the force between life and death in situations.

"Today is about survival," Gobber told the teenagers. "If you get blasted... You're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A shield!" Atticus answered.

"Shields! Go!" Gobber nodded. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!"

All the recruits head for the shields, and of course, the twins fought over a shield, glaring at each other. Atticus simply sighed from their fighting. The Gronckle flies towards the Twins and blasts their shield with a fireball, leaving them dazed on the ground.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber told the twins.

"What...?" The twins replied in a daze.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise!" Gobber educated. "Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!"

Atticus soon began to make plenty of noise.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots," Gobber continued. "How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout guessed.

"No, six!" Fishlegs replied.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you!" Gobber replied before pausing a moment. "Wait..."

"For what?" Atticus asked.

Gobber counted the teenagers. "Ah, seven, seven of ya!"

"Uh... Yeah..." Atticus said sheepishly before gasping and rushed away as the dragon fired toward him only to knock Fishlegs's shield out of his hands.

"Fishlegs, out," Gobber called before calling to the teenage boy who was hiding. "Hiccup, get in there!"

"No, Hiccup, stay hidden!" Atticus told him. "As long as the dragon doesn't see you, you're safe!"

"Are you sure?!" Hiccup called back.

"Positive!" Atticus called.

Hiccup soon stayed where he hid.

"So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement," Snotlout smirked to Astrid. "You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!"

The Gronckle then fired at him.

"Snotlout! You're done!" Gobber called out.

"No surprise there." Atticus smirked.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Nope, just you." Astrid replied before abandoning him.

The Gronckle soon came towards Atticus, Astrid, and Hiccup and breathed fire at them. Atticus soon dodged the fire.

"Two shots left!" Gobber called out. "Atticus! Hiccup!"

The Gronckle came towards Atticus and Hiccup while getting ready to fire. Atticus soon began to make himself the target. Hiccup gasped in worry for Atticus's safety. The Gronckle soon snarled and fired at Atticus. Atticus soon dodged again so then the Gronckle could be lured away from Hiccup. Hiccup loses his shield and runs after it, the dragon hot on his heels.

"One shot left! Hiccup!" Gobber called.

The Gronckle corners Hiccup, taking its aim. Gobber quickly tugs it away, causing it to misfire its last shot, and locks it up back in its cage.

"And that's seven!" Gobber soon announced. "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry," He then turned to Hiccup. "Remember: a dragon will always, always, go for the kill."

Dragon Training was soon over.

"Phew!" Atticus wiped his forehead. "What a workout."

Spyro nodded before a light growl was heard.

"Aw, you're hungry, aren't you?" Atticus smiled as he then took out a box of some treats for him.

"Uh, Dad, that wasn't my stomach." Spyro spoke up.

"Oh... Then what was that?" Atticus wondered.

"Not sure." Spyro said.

Suddenly, something swooped over them.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped. "What was that?!"

"Maybe that was that growl..." Spyro suggested before looking. "It's that black dragon!"

"We better check on it." Atticus said.

Spyro nodded as he hid away for safety. Atticus then ran towards the flying black dragon into the forest as Hiccup was alone as he was coming into a cove, not knowing about the dragon yet, and where he soon saw the black dragon's tail was different than most dragons. Hiccup picked up one of the dragon scales and yelped, suddenly dropping it.

"Whoa, sorry about that, Hiccup." Atticus said as he came up behind him.

"Where'd you come from?! Jeez!" Hiccup winced.

"I was following the black dragon." Atticus said.

The dragon swooped by again, just missing them, but not flying.

Hiccup soon felt inspired and decided to sketch the creature. "Why don't you just... Fly away?" He then asked the dragon, as if it would even respond back.

The dragon simply stared at him, keeping calm and quiet.

"I think it's because of his tail." Atticus said,

"Hmm..." Hiccup hummed in thought as he sketched, wondering if that was a possibility.

The dragon just sat there and Spyro looked right at him from where he was hidden. He could then see him trying to get some fish. 

"You must be hungry..." Atticus gave a small smile.

They soon saw that the black dragon failed at getting a fish. Hiccup had drawn fins, but soon erased them. Atticus frowned and decided to see if he could help the black dragon. Hiccup soon accidentally dropped his pencil.

"Oops." Atticus said as he saw that.

The black dragon stared to Hiccup in recognition and Hiccup soon stared back. Atticus and Spyro looked hopeful as this could form a bond like that they had with each other since the Dragon Games in Ever After High.

Later, at the Meade Hall...

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber questioned.

"I mistimed my somersault dive," Astrid confessed. "It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

'That would be my guess.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut muttered to Astrid.

"No, no, you were great," Snotlout disagreed. "That was so 'Astrid'."

'Oh, brother.' Atticus thought to himself with an eye roll.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves," Gobber told the teenagers. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"Uh, he showed up?" Ruffnut guessed.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut added.

"Do you know?" Astrid whispered to Atticus before she would answer as he seemed smarter than he looked.

Atticus simply shook his head.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid soon answered Gobber's question.

"Thank you, Astrid," Gobber replied before looking to the others. "You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

"Um, but what about Night Furies and purple dragons?" Atticus asked.

"Purple dragons, eh?" Gobber replied. "You mean like a Deep Purple Fleshfang?"

"Um, no, I mean purple dragons, and where some might have horns and some not so much." Atticus said.

"That's interesting..." Gobber commented before thinking about it. "Can't say I've seen a dragon like that around here before."

This caused Atticus to sigh out of relief.

"I'll look into it though." Gobber said.

"Of course, sir." Atticus replied.

Thunder was heard rumbling outside almost like a storm.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"You're not scared of storms, are ya?" Astrid smirked.

"No!" Atticus replied. "Just surprised."

"No attacks tonight," Gobber told the teenagers. "Study up."

"Wait, you mean, read?" Tuffnut asked.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut added.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout scoffed.

'Wow.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times," Fishlegs spoke up. "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. A-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week--"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Tuffnut said. "See, there was a chance I was going to read that..."

"...But, now..." Ruffnut added.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout suggested.

"Oh, and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees--" Fishlegs continued.

'Doesn't this guy ever stop talking about information on dragons?' Atticus thought to himself.

"So I guess we'll share?" Hiccup asked the blonde girl he seemed to like.

"Read it." Astrid said before leaving with the others.

"That was kind of rude." Atticus said.

"All mine then," Hiccup softly said. "Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh--"

The next sound was a door slam and Atticus and Hiccup were left alone together.

"Tomorrow..." Hiccup sighed.

"Time to do some reading." Atticus said.

"I guess so..." Hiccup replied.

The two soon began to read what they had to all about the many different kinds of dragons. Each one was more terrifying than the last. 

"Hey, here's a Night Fury..." Atticus said as he found a page, but it seemed to be useless. "'Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you'."

Hiccup soon brought out his drawing of the Night Fury. Atticus and Hiccup looked to each other in both shock and concern.

"But if the information about the Night Fury is true, then why didn't he kill us?" Atticus asked.

"I-I'm not sure..." Hiccup frowned. "Maybe it's trying to trick us?"

"Maybe." Atticus said.

Spyro looked curious himself.

"I think we should tell the others." Hiccup suggested.

"And do you really think they're going to believe us?" Atticus asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Hiccup shrugged until he soon remembered how the others didn't believe him about taking down the Night Fury.

Atticus waited for his answer.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Hiccup asked.

"We ask Gobber and see if he knows more about Night Furies." Atticus said

Spyro nodded inside of Atticus's pocket in agreement.

"All right then, let's go." Hiccup suggested.

They soon went to get some sleep for some more Dragon Training tomorrow.

"I don't like hiding." Spyro pouted as he and Atticus were alone for right now.

"I know Spyro, but we can't let any of the Vikings see you." Atticus said.

"I know..." Spyro sighed as he curled up for a moment.

Atticus hated to hide Spyro. Spyro sighed before yawning and going to sleep. Atticus gave him a blanket and soon went to go to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day soon came. In the arena, everyone else was training as it was their duty now.

"So, you're a Nadder, huh?" Atticus asked in between fight. "Well, maybe I'll go easy on you and maybe not."

The dragon soon fired at him. Atticus soon dodged the dragon's fire.

"Today is all about ATTACK!" Gobber told the teenagers. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!"

Fishlegs let out a scream for his life. "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!"

"I'm thinking this is a great way to learn!" Atticus called out.

"Oh, you would!" Fishlegs pouted.

"Look for its blind spot," Gobber told the teenagers. "Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!"

"Ugh! Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut grunted to her brother.

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!" Tuffnut retorted.

Of course, this started the twins to argue.

"There they go again, won't those two ever get along?" Atticus groaned.

The dragon soon attacked the twins as they got into yet another fight.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." Gobber chuckled.

"You said it." Atticus added.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked Gobber.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale," Gobber replied before snapping at the boy. "NOW, GET IN THERE!"

"He's right, Hiccup, focus." Atticus said.

"I know, I know, but hypothetically--" Hiccup tried.

"Hiccup! Get down!" Astrid whispered loudly.

"Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this." Snotlout told her before tossing his hammer to the dragon.

"Really?" Atticus asked, unimpressed.

"Hey!" Astrid groaned as the hammer hit her instead.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid!" Snotlout defended. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"

"Excuses!" Atticus told him.

The walls start toppling as Astrid starts leaping from wall to wall, the Nadder behind her. Astrid jumps off the last collapsing wall, right onto Hiccup.

"HICCUP!" Astrid snapped.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut smirked.

"She could do better." Ruffnut muttered.

"Whatever you say." Atticus said.

"Just... Let me... Why don't you..." Hiccup stammered to the blonde girl.

Astrid yanked the axe off Hiccup's shield and swings it at the Nadder.

"Well done, Astrid." Gobber approved.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?!" Astrid glared at Hiccup. "Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on."

Atticus didn't want in part of another war as wars were nothing but trouble.

"Great job as always, Atticus." Gobber told the boy.

"Thank you, sir." Atticus said.

Later, at the cove...

Atticus collected some fish and was coming to the black dragon with some fish with a smile to feed the dragon who seemed to be friendly and harmless, and where he had Spyro with him. The black dragon came out after smelling the fish.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I got you some food." Atticus spoke to the dragon.

Atticus soon gave the Night Fury the fish to eat. The dragon came closer towards the fish and took the fish from his hand, showing a toothless mouth.

"Toothless, huh?" Atticus replied. "You'd think you'd have some--"

Suddenly, teeth came out from the dragon's gums as it ate the fish.

"...Teeth..." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Cool, retractable teeth." Spyro smiled.

The dragon sniffed Atticus, wanting more fish.

"Sorry, I don't have any more fish." Atticus said.

The dragon soon regurgitated the fish.

"Uh..." Spyro and Atticus's eyes widened out of disturbance.

"Why did you just do that?" Spyro asked the dragon.

The dragon tilted his head.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't understand..." Atticus said to the dragon.

The dragon merely pouted to the both of them.

"Ohh, you want us to eat this." Spyro said.

The dragon then nodded to Spyro.

"Ooh, it looks so good..." Atticus smiled nervously. He soon saw the dragon wasn't going to leave them alone until they ate the fish.

Spyro soon came up to the remains and began to eat them. Atticus soon ate one of the remains, looking like he was going to be sick. This made the dragon smile to that.

"Mm... Delicious..." Atticus smiled back, though his face turned a pale green color until he soon saw Hiccup coming.

Spyro turned around to also see the viking boy before hiding away for right now.

"Oh, hey, Atticus, what's going on?" Hiccup asked Atticus.

"Just finished our dragon friend's fish gift." Atticus said.

Hiccup looked over. The dragon looked at him, then the fish remains, and looked back again with a small nod, and where Hiccup knew exactly what that meant.

"Hmm... You need a name..." Atticus said to the black dragon. "How about Shadow?"

The dragon lightly grunted, but didn't seem to like that name too much.

"Not liking that name, huh?" Atticus guessed. "Then how about Shade?"

The dragon shrugged, but gave a hopeful smile.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed in thought.

"Is that dragon toothless?" Hiccup asked, noticing that the dragon didn't have teeth right now.

The dragon seemed to like that name.

"Toothless?" Atticus repeated.

The dragon seemed to smile and nod.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but okay, dragon, your new name is Toothless." Atticus proclaimed.

Toothless smiled at his new name.

"Wouldn't be my first choice, but whatever makes you happy." Atticus told the dragon.

Later on, Toothless soon fell asleep and hung upside down like a bat and Hiccup was soon drawing the dragon again, but this time, in the sand, and this soon caught the unique black dragon's attention. Atticus was soon looking through the dragon handbook and couldn't seem to find anything on the type of dragon that Spyro was.

"So weird." Atticus said.

Spyro peeked out to see what he was reading. "Find anything on me yet?" He then asked once he saw that it was, in fact, the dragon handbook.

"Nope, looks like the Vikings really have never heard or seen purple dragons ever." Atticus said.

"Am I extinct?" Spyro asked.

"Uh... I don't think so..." Atticus shrugged. "Maybe you're just a rare breed?"

"Yeah, that must be it." Spyro said.

"Don't worry, Spyro, no matter what happens, I'll always love you." Atticus soothed like the father figure he was to the young dragon.

Spyro smiled to that, huddling closer to Atticus, sliding into his arm for the warm embrace. Hiccup soon saw Spyro and decided to this a secret too as he continued his drawing. Atticus looked over to Hiccup and gasped since he was seen with Spyro.

"It's okay... I won't tell." Hiccup promised.

Atticus soon sighed out of relief before he saw Toothless was behind him looking at Hiccup's drawing. Hiccup soon looked over and noticed the black dragon. Toothless came closer to Hiccup almost like when Spyro had first met Atticus after being hatched for the Dragon Games in Ever After High.

"He seems interested in your drawing of him." Atticus said.

Hiccup soon looked up at Toothless, offering his hand to the dragon. Toothless came closer and allowed Hiccup's hand to touch his nose. However, suddenly, Toothless snorted and went away instantly.

"That's close to gaining a dragon's trust." Atticus said.

Spyro nodded.

"Where did you find yours?" Hiccup asked about Spyro.

"I found him as an egg." Atticus said.

"Aw, poor guy..." Hiccup frowned.

"Yes, and I've been raising him ever since..." Atticus smiled as he pet Spyro. "He's... He's kinda like a son to me."

Spyro smiled back.

"I won't tell the others about Toothless as long as you don't tell them about Spyro." Atticus promised.

"That's a fair enough deal." Hiccup replied.

"And I think I know why Toothless can't fly away." Atticus said.

"Why would that be?" Hiccup then asked, curiously.

"Because of his tail." Atticus said.

"Oh... That's interesting... Poor Toothless though." Hiccup frowned a bit.

"There must be someway to help him." Spyro said.

"Hmm... Let's see..." Atticus said as he looked through the handbook to see if there was anything helpful to help Toothless. "There must be something in this book that can help."

Spyro looked to Atticus.

"Man, it's tough to find Night Fury information..." Atticus sighed.

"Guess we'll have to figure it out for ourselves." Hiccup said.

"I guess so..." Atticus shrugged. "Look at it this way, now you know that not all dragons are dangerous."

"I almost feel bad for trying to kill some like the others... I just can't believe it." Hiccup replied.

Spyro frowned as he didn't like that either.

"I'm sure it'll get better soon, though only time will tell us." Atticus supported as he gently pet Spyro to comfort him.

"That's right." Hiccup said.

Atticus soon yawned as he suddenly felt tired. Spyro soon yawned himself.

"Copycat." Atticus teased.

"What? I'm tired." Spyro teased back.

"It is pretty late," Atticus said. "I think that's enough dragon studying for one day."

"All right, let's get some sleep." Hiccup added.

They then left the cove to go and get some sleep while Toothless was already asleep. During the adventure, Atticus found himself dreaming about all kinds of different dragons, and where he had a vision about a dragon that was bigger than any other dragon.

"Who and what is that?" Atticus asked himself before taking out the dragon handbook. "There must be something about this big guy."

The dragon soon came up to Atticus and began to breathe fire towards him. The dragon snarled and chased him.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Atticus cried out as he ran.

The dragon continued to chase after him. Atticus continued to run and where he soon saw Spyro coming for his rescue.

"Spyro!" Atticus smiled.

"Leave him alone, you big bully!" Spyro glared to the bigger dragon.

The bigger dragon soon stopped chasing Atticus and now glared back at Spyro, snarling darkly.

"Ooh, so scary." Spyro mocked.

The bigger dragon soon struck him down. Spyro fell and hit the ground with a glare and growled darkly, his eyes almost seemed to glow and his fangs seemed sharper with his claws and spikes as he flew back in the air and tackled down the bigger dragon.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped.

Spyro soon used his inner dragon power. The young dragon glowed bright purple while attacking the bigger dragon.

"This looks good.... An interesting..." Atticus commented from the sidelines. 

Cherry seemed to be sitting there.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Atticus asked her.

"Watching your dream... Looks intense... So, how's it going in the Viking era?" Cherry replied, casually.

"It's a nightmare for dragons." Atticus said.

"Whoa, brutal, maybe your essay for Magic School could be on this whole experience." Cherry suggested.

"Maybe." Atticus said.

Spyro continued to attack the big dragon until he soon won.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Atticus smiled.

"Spyro: The Brave and Glorious." Cherry smirked.

Spyro soon stopped while panting.

"Yeah, you did it, Spyro!" Atticus cheered.

"Phew!" Spyro breathed as he soon came towards Atticus. "That took a lot outta me... But whatever keeps us both safe." His eyes soon glowed again and where he started to hold his head.

"S-Spyro, are you all right?" Atticus asked as he knelt down and held his dragon in comfort and worry.

"Does this happen often?" Cherry asked him about Spyro's condition.

"No," Atticus said. "Except that one time at the Dragon Games, but other than that, no."

"Oh, yeah... I forgot about that..." Cherry replied. "Um... I'd help you out if I could, but I don't know anything about dragons."

Spyro groaned slightly and looked up at them, and where he looked ready to attack.

"Spyro...?" Atticus asked.

"I just remembered, I gotta go!" Cherry said before running.

"S-Spyro, are you okay?" Atticus gulped.

Spyro soon looked like a bloodthirsty dragon and growled, coming towards Atticus like he was prey.

"S-Spyro... It's me... Dad..." Atticus said.

Spyro growled and attacked Atticus.

Atticus screamed and suddenly woke up, but was now in his bedroom at home. "Oh... It was just a dream..." he smiled in relief. "Spyro would never hurt me..." he then did a double take. "Wait, why am I here? I'm in Dragon Training!" He soon decided to go check his theory to see if he was still dreaming. Suddenly a jaw closed down and he screamed out of panic.

Atticus then woke up again and looked around as he was in his temporary bedroom for Dragon Training and Spyro was asleep in his bed that he was given to make him be more comfortable. "Thank goodness." Atticus sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came and it was time for Atticus and Hiccup to give their dragons some breakfast, and where his nightmare didn't help from last night.

"Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast," Hiccup smiled to the black dragon. "I hope you're hungry. Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... We've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel."

Toothless looked at the eel and roared out of fright. Spyro even seemed to hate the eel.

"No, no, no, no! It's okay," Hiccup told Toothless before getting rid of the eel. "Yeah, I don't really like eel much either."

Once the eel was gone, Toothless then began to eat the fish.

"Dragons... Don't like... Eels..." Atticus told himself as he wrote that down to remember for later.

Hiccup soon brought out something.

"Careful, Hiccup." Atticus warned.

"I will." Hiccup said as he was trying to help Toothless and soon snuck up behind the black dragon.

Atticus looked down at Spyro as he seemed harmless right now as he ate the fish with Toothless. 

"Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff, and don't you mind me," Hiccup said as he concentrated to try and attach the new tail-fin while Toothless was distracted by the food. "I'll just be back here... Minding my own business. It's okay. Okay... Okay... There. That's not too bad. It works."

Toothless soon looked ready to take off flying.

"Oh, Hiccup, look out, I think Toothless is ready to--" Atticus tried to warn.

"Whoa!" Hiccup yelped as he was suddenly taken for a ride.

"Fly..." Atticus finished wearily.

"Looks like he's having a wild ride." Spyro said.

"Oh, I just hope he doesn't get hurt." Atticus said.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Spyro said before eating more of the fish. "Ooh, this fish is really great!"

Atticus simply sighed as he should have known that Spyro would eat more fish. The viking teens were soon going into the arena.

"Oh, man, is it that time already?" Atticus asked. "Spyro, I think I need to go now."

Spyro soon nuzzle up to his adoptive father. Atticus blinked and smiled to that before hugging him as this was a great contrast to the nightmare he had last night. After their hug, they separated so he could go to dragon training.

"Today is about teamwork," Gobber told the students. "Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion," Fishlegs informed. "Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims--"

'And off he goes again with the information.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Will you please stop that?!" Hiccup begged.

"Well, I'm glad somebody said it." Atticus smirked.

"If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna--" Snotlout began to threaten until he saw two heads appear. "There!"

"But which one is the one that lights the flame and which one isn't?" Atticus asked.

"Who cares? Just get them!" Snotlout panicked, drenching the heads with Tuffnut's help... Only for the reveal of them being from Ruffnut and Astrid.

"Hey!" Ruffnut glared. "It's us, idiots!"

"Your butts are getting bigger," Tuffnut defended. "We thought you were a dragon."

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure--" Snotlout smirked to Astrid only to get instantly punched by her. "Ow!"

'He had that coming.' Atticus thought to himself.

Ruffnut then threw her bucket at her brother out of frustration. The dragon soon let out a puff of smoke among them.

"Okay, so that's the one that doesn't light the fire." Atticus said.

Suddenly a tail whipped out.

"Uh-oh...." Atticus muttered before he was whipped back off of his feet with the others.

"OH, I'M HURT!" Tuffnut cried out, a bit over dramatically. "I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

"Oh, brother." Atticus groaned.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now." Fishlegs warned the others.

One of the Zippleback heads emerges from the mist. 

Fishlegs then threw water on it only for the dragon head to spew out green gas. "Oops, wrong head."

"No kidding." Atticus said.

The head sprays a large stream of green gas, and Fishlegs runs off screaming. The head turns its attention to Hiccup and the other head comes into view, spitting electrical sparks.

"Okay, Hiccup, we can do this, just don't be so scared or nervous..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Unfortunately, Hiccup was nervous.

"Now, Hiccup and Atticus!" Gobber called out.

Hiccup threw the bucket of water at the spark-spitting head, but missed. "Oh, come on!" he then complained.

The Zippleback pounces, both heads snarling at Hiccup and Atticus.

"Got the eel?" Atticus whispered to him.

"Ohh, yeah..." Hiccup then said as he thought that would be useful.

The dragon snarled before seeing the eel and looked instantly disgusted.

"Back! Back! Back! BACK!" Hiccup glared to the dragon as he brought out the eel against the dragon as a secret weapon. "Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done."

The dragon continued to back away from Hiccup. Hiccup then closed the door and even threw the eel inside, much to the dragon's dismay. Everybody else except for Atticus looked shocked at what Hiccup had done, even Gobber.

"Congrats, Hiccup." Atticus said.

"Uh, thanks, heh," Hiccup smiled bashfully. "Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... s-see you tomorrow!" He then suddenly ran out of the training arena which made everyone feel a bit suspicious, but still shocked that he handled the dragon on his own.

Atticus soon joined him. 

Spyro looked a little bored while waiting, but soon sat up like a dog and even wagged his tail as Atticus came back with Hiccup.

"Been waiting long?" Atticus asked.

"Practically forever!" Spyro pouted.

Atticus simply rolled his eyes playfully.

"You ever think you might ride your dragon someday?" Hiccup asked Atticus.

"I have ride him once." Atticus said.

"You have?" Hiccup asked.

"That was so much fun!" Spyro beamed from memory.

"And where he even found himself his own crush." Atticus smirked.

"Hey!" Spyro pouted.

"Well, it's true." Atticus defended.

Spyro simply pouted while blushing.

"You should put a saddle on Toothless for if you ride him again," Atticus advised Hiccup. "Riding dragons can be rough and a saddle will support and comfort you on the ride."

"Hm... Where do I get a saddle?" Hiccup asked.

"Why not make one?" Atticus suggested.

Hiccup hummed as that sounded like a good idea.

Atticus continued to look through his book until he found the dragon from his dream last night. "That was it... The Red Death..." he then said. "Couldn't figure that out last night."

"You met a different dragon last night?" Spyro asked, a little confused.

"I saw the Red Death in my dream." Atticus said.

"That sounds scary... Did you get hurt?" Spyro asked.

"Well, no, it was just a dream, but you helped me." Atticus smiled to the good part of his dream last night before it turned into a nightmare.

"That's great." Spyro smiled.

"It was kinda scary at first." Atticus said.

"But at least I helped you because I would never hurt you." Spyro replied.

"Uh... Right..." Atticus said, a bit softly.

Spyro soon noticed how Atticus acted.

"How does this look?" Hiccup's voice asked.

Atticus looked over to see the new dragon saddle and approved of it.

"Great," Hiccup smiled as he then came to Toothless. "Now for the real test."

"That part might be tricky." Atticus said.

"This should be interesting." Spyro commented as he went to watch this.

Hiccup came up to Toothless, but the big black dragon started running away from him. Atticus soon joined Spyro to watch.

"Hey!" Hiccup pouted as Toothless got away from him.

Toothless kept running off with a joking smirk. Spyro began to laugh at this. Hiccup yelped and soon grabbed onto Toothless's tail before flying in the air with him.

"Maybe we should add helmet to the Dragon Flying list..." Atticus suggested, making note of that.

"Agreed." Spyro nodded.

Atticus took out a spare notebook and jotted that down while Hiccup had trouble with Toothless at first. There was soon a crash heard and Atticus and Spyro looked to see that Hiccup and Toothless had ended up in a field. They soon rushed to see if either one was hurt.

"You guys okay?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah... That wasn't too bad." Hiccup said to him.

"Where's Toothless?" Atticus asked.

Toothless was seen rolling around and seemed to enjoy himself. Spyro soon came to join Toothless and also had some fun rolling around in the plant.

"Must be like some kind of cat nip for dragons." Atticus said.

"Dragon Nip." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, that's it..." Atticus replied. "Hmm... I wonder if we could take this to training with us?"

Hiccup soon decided to take some with him. Atticus took some as well as it seemed useful.

Eventually, the next day of dragon training came. The dragon snarled, but soon settled down once Hiccup and Atticus rubbed the Dragon Nip against it, soothing it.

"Good dragon." Atticus smiled.

"What was that?" Fishlegs asked. "Some kind of trick? What did you do?"

"How'd you do that?" Tuffnut asked.

"It was really cool." Ruffnut added.

"Sorry, it's a secret." Atticus said.

"Hey, guys, I've never seen a Gronckle do that before!" Snotlout said.

"Uh, I left my axe back in the ring," Hiccup suddenly said. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you."

"Me too." Atticus said.

The others looked to each other, but let them go for right now. Atticus soon went with Hiccup to meet up with Toothless and Spyro.

"How's it going?" Spyro asked.

"Oh, just fine," Atticus smiled. "You doing okay?"

"I just miss you a lot whenever you go away." Spyro nuzzled against him.

"Well, you know you're not always going to be with me." Atticus said.

"I know..." Spyro said. "I just can't help missing you."

"Trust me, I miss you too, I don't think this'll last too long though." Atticus comforted and promised.

"That's good." Spyro said.

"It'll be over soon, I'm sure it will, but at least people are starting to like Hiccup now." Atticus smiled.

Spyro smiled back as that sounded really nice. "Yeah, though I wish they understood that dragons have feelings too." He said.

"I sure hope that someday they do, Spyro... Though something tells me in the future, they just might." Atticus said.

Hiccup put Toothless to sleep by scratching him on the chin and was able to do the same with The Deadly Nadder, and it seemed like he had the magic touch with dragons and the others seemed to appreciate him a lot more.

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber told the teenagers.

What the teenagers saw though was something that was small. This made most of them laugh at the tiny dragon.

'Seems almost smaller than Spike.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Ha! That's like the size of my--" Tuffnut laughed only to get attacked by the tiny dragon. "AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

"Okay, now we understand why it's called the Terrible Terror." Atticus said.

Hiccup soon made a bright light from his shield to distract the dragon. The Terrible Terror soon looked over and followed the bright light, distracted by it.

'Wow, it's almost like a cat.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Wow, they're better than you ever were." Tuffnut said to Astrid.

'Maybe Tuffnut shouldn't have said that.' Atticus thought to himself.

Later on, at the Cove...

Atticus watched Spyro play as he still couldn't believe about the evil dragon he saw in his dream and just couldn't shake it while also seeing Spyro he had come to know and love like his own child. Spyro soon started to play with him. Atticus smiled and then played with Spyro, and where he just knew that his nightmare could never come true.

"Atticus? Hiccup?" Astrid's voice called out. "Are you in there?"

Suddenly, Atticus and Spyro looked nervous.

"Astrid," Hiccup smiled nervously, though yelped as he was dragged around by Toothless without her seeing the dragon, for now anyway. "Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid."

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird," Astrid said to him. "Well, weirder."

"In what way?" Atticus smiled nervously as he hid Spyro in his pocket once he shrank him.

"Well, for one, you seemed to pick up an awful lot on training those dragons in the arena." Astrid said, suspiciously.

"Uh, we pick up on training fast?" Atticus smiled nervously.

"Uh-huh..." Astrid replied. "So, you seem busy, you sure you don't wanna come out somewhere?"

"Oh, sorry, Astrid... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on." Atticus replied before going off suddenly.

"Does that kid do anything but study?" Astrid muttered. "I think he's more interested in books than friends."

Once he was alone with Spyro, it was safe for the purple dragon to come out.

"Sorry about that, Spyro." Atticus said.

"She's pretty, Dad," Spyro said about Astrid. "I think Hiccup likes her."

"I think so too." Atticus said.

Meanwhile, at the pier...

Patrick looked exhausted as he had to spend a lot of time with Stoick lately.

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least?" Gobber asked the strong viking.

"Not even close." Stoick replied.

"Ah. Excellent." Gobber said.

"Yeah, excellent." Patrick groaned.

"I hope you had a little more success than us." Stoick said to Gobber.

"Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... Yes." Gobber replied.

The others seemed to cheer and celebrate Stoick and Patrick as they felt so happy, and where it was all about Hiccup and Atticus.

"They're gone?" Stoick wondered.

"Yeah... Most afternoons, but who can blame them?" Gobber replied. "I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. They can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by their new fans."

"Hiccup?/Atticus?" Stoick and Patrick asked in surprise.

"Who would've thought, eh?" Gobber replied. "They have this with the beasts."

"Uh, yeah, seems that way." Patrick said.

"I think we need to visit our sons." Stoick suggested to Patrick.

"Yeah, wherever they are." Patrick said.

"We'll find them." Stoick replied in determination, almost sounding like he was going to hunt his son rather than just find him.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Hiccup was soaring on Toothless's back and they were riding over the ocean together, they weren't alone though. Atticus and Spyro soon decided to join and soar along with them.

"Okay, Spyro, just think of the Dragon Games, but this is just for fun and not for points." Atticus said.

"Right... Just for fun." Spyro nodded.

"Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow," Hiccup coached Toothless. "Here we go. Here we go... Position three, no, four. Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy!"

Toothless looked to him and then did his best which worked out as his tail changed position.

"Yes, it worked!" Hiccup cheered.

"Wahoo!" Atticus and Spyro smiled.

Hiccup then yelped.

"Watch out for that--!" Atticus cried out.

Hiccup then crashed with Toothless into one of the sea stacks.

"Ooh... Well, I guess that could've been worse...?" Atticus shrugged.

"True that." Spyro said.

However, it seemed to happen more than once. Atticus and Spryo couldn't help but face-palm Hiccup's attempts.

"Uh, you got any tips?" Hiccup asked Atticus.

"I might have something." Atticus shrugged.

"Good, because I might need help." Hiccup said.

Atticus brought out some notes he took when he flew on Spyro's back for the first time, then took some notes for Hiccup so he could fly Toothless properly, and where Hiccup found the notes inspiring.

"Okay, try that," Atticus suggested. "Believe me, it takes a lot of practice."

Hiccup took the notes while riding Toothless, and did somewhat better.

"Well, it's an improvement." Spyro commented.

"Sure is." Atticus smiled.

Later on, they soon decided to eat.

"Eat up, Spyro." Atticus smiled as he gave fish to his dragon.

Spyro soon started to eat the fish. Toothless soon regurgitated some fish for Hiccup.

"Uh... No, thanks, I'm good." Hiccup told his dragon.

Some dragons soon flew in.

"We have company..." Atticus said before seeing what they were. "Terrible Terrors!"

The dragons soon came to steal the fish away for themselves, and where Toothless didn't allow any of them to steal the fish. One of them fights Toothless over a fish and loses. It tries to attack, only to be blasted in the mouth by Toothless, causing it to briefly inflate.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" Hiccup asked as he then tossed the Terror a fish, which it swallows whole. "There you go. Everything we know about you guys is wrong..."

The dragon soon came up to Hiccup and curled up beside him like a kitten and even purred.

"These dragons seem kind of like cats." Atticus said.

Eventually, we are shown with Atticus and Hiccup at Hiccup's home as he sketched Toothless, but gasped in surprise.

"Dad! You're back!" Hiccup gasped, but smiled, hiding the sketch. "Gobber's not here, so--" 

"I know," Stoick told him. "I came looking for you."

'You did?" Atticus asked.

"You've been keeping secrets." Stoick said.

"I... Have...?" Hiccup gulped.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" Stoick sounded stern at first.

"Oh, boy, this is bad." Atticus sighed.

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." Stoick told Hiccup and Atticus.

"Stoick, settle down a little, you're frightening them." Patrick told the viking.

"Listen, we're sorry for keeping this a secret, we were going to tell you--" Atticus started.

Stoick soon came over to see the dragon, looking quite amazed while Hiccup was nervous until he saw his father's reaction.

"You're not... Upset?" Hiccup asked.

"What?!" Stoick replied. "I was hoping for this!"

"You were hoping for this?" Atticus asked.

"And believe me, it only gets better!" Stoick cheered as he looked very thrilled and excited. "Just wait 'til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING! You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! OH, THOR ALMIGHTY! Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about."

"I'm sorry..." Patrick nervously told Atticus.

Atticus simply gulped before smiling nervously.

"Oh, I... brought you something," Stoick told his son before giving him his own helmet. "To keep you safe in the ring."

"Wow... Thanks." Hiccup smiled.

"Your mother would've wanted you to have it," Stoick smiled back. "It's half of her breast plate."

"That's disturbing." Atticus said.

"Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?" Stoick smiled to Hiccup. "Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal."

"I'm really sorry." Patrick smiled nervously to his own son.

"No, no, it's okay." Atticus said.

"How's it going with Sypro?" Patrick then whispered.

"Just great." Atticus whispered back.

"Good..." Patrick smiled quietly. "I really love to see you two bonding."

"Me too." Atticus smiled back.

"It's gonna be hard when you have to let him go." Patrick said, softly and distantly.

"I know." Atticus frowned.

"I'm proud of you though, son, especially with being such a good friend to Hiccup." Patrick said.

"Thanks, Dad." Atticus smiled sadly.

"Anyway, it's kind of late." Patrick said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it is..." Atticus said, looking out the window.

"Get some rest..." Patrick told him. 

"Okay." Atticus said.

Eventually, Hiccup and Atticus went to sleep after their fathers left. 

The next day was going to start out normally like any other day at dragon training.

"Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing." Astrid declared. 

"Okay, if that's what you want." Atticus shrugged.

"You got it Astrid!" One of the vikings cheered.

"This time! This time, for sure!" Astrid called out before seeing the dragon on the ground with Hiccup standing beside it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHH! NO! NO! SON OF A HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET!"

"Way to go, Hiccup!" Atticus cheered.

"So... Later!" Hiccup said as he suddenly had to leave.

"Not so fast!" Gobber told him.

"I'm kinda late for--" Hiccup said nervously.

"What?!" Astrid glared. "Late for what, exactly?!" 

"Nothing important." Atticus smiled nervously.

"You've done it!" Gobber praised. "You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

"Ha, ha! That's my boy!" Stoick added with a laugh.

Patrick looked concerned while everyone else celebrated.

"Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait." Hiccup smiled nervously. 

"Yeah, this is going to be great." Atticus also smiled nervously while his left eye twitched.

"LEAVING! We're leaving," Hiccup said as he and Atticus rushed back to the cove. "Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever. Ah, man..."

Suddenly, Astrid showed up which startled Hiccup.

"Augh! What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked her.

"I want to know what's going on," Astrid demanded. "No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking!"

"We're just fast learners." Atticus smiled nervously.

Hiccup looked like he couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Does it involve these?!" Astrid asked about the sketchpad that Hiccup had. 

"I know this looks really bad, but you see... This is, uh..." Hiccup stammered to the blonde girl, but he soon cracked, but for a different reason. "You're right! You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... Outfits. So, you got us. It's time everyone knew. Drag us back. Go ahead. Here we go." 

Astrid bends his arm backward, making an audible cracking noise, forcing him to the ground..

" OW! Why would you DO that?!" Hiccup cried out.

"That's for the lies," Astrid said, and then dropped her ax handle on his gut. "And THAT'S for everything else." 

"Okay, we understand." Atticus replied.

"That's easy for you to say!" Hiccup cried out as he was in pain.

Toothless came out and saw Hiccup in danger and soon growled towards Astrid. Spyro soon came out and knew exactly why Toothless was growling at Astrid.

"Get down!" Astrid panicked. "RUN! RUN!"

"NO! No. It's okay! It's okay..." Hiccup told Toothless who then settled down. "She's a friend. It's okay. You just scared him."

"I scared him?!" Astrid asked. "Who is 'him', and what is that purple thing?!" 

"That purple thing is a purple dragon and he's my son." Atticus told him.

"A... A dragon is your son?" Astrid asked out of confusion.

"Astrid, meet Spyro and Toothless, Spyro and Toothless, this is Astrid." Atticus introduced.

"Hi." Spyro greeted.

Astrid yelled out and screamed as Spyro spoke English.

"What? Is it my breath?" Spyro pouted. "Look, I know I eat a lot of fish, but come on!" 

"H-He's talking!" Astrid panicked.

"Well, I raised him from an egg, and I taught him how to talk among other things." Atticus told Astrid. 

Toothless simply growled at Astrid. Astrid then ran away suddenly.

"We're dead..." Hiccup groaned.

Toothless then suddenly left away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hiccup called out to his dragon. "Where do you think you're going?!" 

"Toothless, we have to go and get Astrid to like us." Spyro told the black dragon.

"Hmm..." Toothless hummed about that as he flew after Astrid. 

Spyro soon joined him. Astrid's running through the forest, Toothless suddenly swoops down and picks her up.

"AH! Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it!" Astrid cried out as Toothless picked her up. 

"Calm down!" Spyro told her.

Toothless soon put Astrid in a pine tree as Atticus and Hiccup came over.

"Hiccup, Atticus, get me down from here!" Astrid demanded.

"You have to give us a chance to explain." Hiccup replied.

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" Astrid glared. 

"Alright, don't listen, just let him show." Atticus said.

Astrid waited, but she really wanted to be let down from the tree.

"You can trust us." Atticus said.

"Toothless, down... Gently." Hiccup said.

Toothless then gently and carefully brought Astrid down and Sypro helped out just in case.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." Hiccup told Astrid.

Spyro soon saw the look in Toothless's eyes. "Toothless...? No..." He tried to stop his new dragon friend.

Toothless blasts off the tree, Astrid sliding off his back.

"WHOA!! TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup scolded before he would apologize to Astrid. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON! He's not usually like this."

"Toothless, what is with you?!" Spyro glared.

"Toothless, what are you doing?!" Hiccup scolded as Toothless seemed to ignore him. "We need her to like us. And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

"Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!" Astrid begged.

Toothless soon stopped spinning around.

"Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... Amazing," Astrid said once she came back. "He's amazing. So what now? Hiccup, Atticus, your final exams are tomorrow," she then whispered so that Spyro and Toothless wouldn't hear. "You know you're going to have to kill a... Kill a dragon."

"Don't remind us." Hiccup groaned.

"Yeah, that's one thing I'd rather not participate in." Atticus said.

"It's not like you have a choice though." Astrid reminded him.

"I know." Atticus sighed.

Toothless and Spyro both suddenly dodged.

"Guys, what's happening?" Hiccup asked the dragons. "Whoa, what is it?"

They find themselves in a middle of a flock of dragons. They are carrying food in masses toward the island.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Get down!" Hiccup warned.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know," Hiccup said. "Toothless, you've got to get us out of here, bud."

Toothless seemed to ignore him.

"Spyro, what's going on?" Atticus whispered to his dragon.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill." Spyro muttered as he took a look for himself.

"Then we better keep following them." Atticus whispered.

"Come on then." Spyro said as he laid down so that Atticus could ride him.

Atticus soon got on his back.

"Come on, guys!" Spyro told Astrid and Hiccup.

"U-Uh, should we?" Astrid stuttered.

"It will give us an understanding of why the dragons have been snatching up sheep and fish." Atticus said.

Astrid and Hiccup soon joined Atticus and once they were settled, Spyro soon flew with them since Toothless wasn't listening to reason.

Soon enough, they made it to an island that seemed unreachable for ships.

"It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup deadpanned.

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid commented.

"Something bigger than them must be down there." Atticus guessed.

A Gronckle delivers only a single tiny fish. A roar is heard from below and the Gronckle squeals in terror as something big seizes it.

"There it is..." Atticus said.

"W-What is it?!" Astrid gasped.

A colossal dragon emerges from the lava pit and eats the Gronckle alive. All the other dragons cower in terror before the giant creature. Atticus's eyes widened out of fear and dismay as it was the same dragon from his nightmare: The Red Death.

"T-T-The Red Death." Atticus gulped.

"Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here," Hiccup told Spyro. "Now!" 

"He's right, Spyro, get us out of here." Atticus added.

Spyro then began to fly them out only for The Red Death to lunge out at him. The young purple dragon soon used his lightning breath. The Red Death snarled towards Spyro and began to fight back to knock off Atticus, Astrid, and Hiccup. Spyro roared back as he fought with all of his might, and where he head butted the Red Death in the eye with his horns.

"Ooh, that has to hurt." Atticus grimaced.

The Red Death growled and let out a very loud roar, nearly shaking the earth with it. Toothless and Spyro soon flew off with Atticus, Hiccup, and Astrid on their backs. Spyro smiled to Toothless as they avoided the Red Death before soon landing.

"No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive," Astrid said to Hiccup. "They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your dad."

"Are you crazy?!" Atticus yelped.

"Astrid, we have to think this through carefully." Hiccup said because that would mean Toothless and Spyro would get killed.

"Guys, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest," Astrid reminded them. "The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon?! Are you serious?!"

"Astrid, my family, my friends, and I are the only family Spyro has ever known," Atticus said. "So, to answer your question..... Yes."

"Okay, then what do we do?" Astrid asked.

"Just give us until tomorrow," Hiccup said. "We'll figure something out.

"Okay," Astrid said before punching them both. "That's for kidnapping me. OW!" she then winced after punching Atticus.

"Yeah, my body is more strong than most human bodies." Atticus defended.

"Warn me next time." Astrid said.

"How could I warn you when you were gonna punch me suddenly?" Atticus smirked.

"Hmph..." Astrid pouted, but she then soon kissed Hiccup, surprising them all. "And that's for everything else." She soon left them alone and where Atticus smirked playfully at Hiccup.

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup glanced at him.

"Oh, nothing." Atticus still smirked.

"Hmph," Hiccup pouted and Toothless seemed to nearly look at him the same way. "Seriously, you too?" 

Atticus chuckled while Toothless tried to look innocent and Spyro snickered.

"Congratulations, you're all 12-years-old." Hiccup complained about their reactions.

"Whatever, Romeo." Atticus teased.


	7. Chapter 7

Later on at the arena...

"Well, I can show my face in public again!" Stoick announced as he stood beside Patrick. "If someone had told me that in just few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised...or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!"

"You ready?" Atticus asked Hiccup.

"I-I guess so..." Hiccup said, though still felt nervous.

"Be careful with that dragon." Astrid advised.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." Hiccup replied with a glance to his father.

"You're worried about your dad, right?" Atticus guessed.

"Yeah..." Hiccup admitted.

"Well, we better get out there with what ever weapon you choose." Atticus said.

"What are you gonna do?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Put an end to this," Hiccup replied only to get a dubious glance from her. "I have to try. Astrid, if something goes wrong... Just make sure they don't find Toothless or Spyro."

Patrick soon saw which weapon his son and Hiccup were going with.

"I will," Astrid told the boys. "Just... Promise me it won't go wrong."

"We can try..." Atticus said, a bit nervously before going as Hiccup picked out a dagger. 

"It's time, Hiccup and Atticus," Gobber called. "Knock him dead."

"We'll try." Atticus said.

"Show 'em how it's done, my man!" Tuffnut jeered with a laugh.

Hiccup soon came into the arena with his dagger.

"I would've gone for the hammer." Stoick commented about his son's choice of a weapon.

Atticus and Hiccup were soon in the arena. "We're ready." The two said as they came into the arena.

"Oh, Atticus, please be careful, I know you're strong, but please..." Patrick hoped from the sidelines.

Atticus knew what he and Hiccup had to do. The Monstrous Nightmare was soon released before the two boys. Hiccup and Atticus raised their hands like with Toothless and Spyro.

"What are they doing?!" Stoick demanded.

"I'm not sure, but I trust them with what they decide to do." Patrick said.

"It's okay, we're not one of them." Atticus told the dragon before removing his helmet with Hiccup.

"Stop the fight." Stoick demanded.

"No! We need you all to see this," Hiccup replied. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick growled, slamming his hammer which startled the dragon. "Out of my way!"

"Stop!" Atticus told the dragon as he blocked its path from Hiccup.

"Guys!" Astrid panicked.

The dragon looked ready to attack as it was frightened. Atticus began to do his best to calm down the dragon. Toothless and Spyro were hanging up until they heard cries for help and then went to go answer them.

"Stoick, please!" Patrick begged. "Don't hurt the dragons!"

Atticus began to start soothing The Monstrous Nightmare. The dragon growled and glared until it soon settled down.

"It's okay..." Atticus comforted. "No one's gonna hurt you."

The dragon seemed to trust him as it soon nuzzled up to him. Atticus gave a small smile to the dragon. Toothless and Spyro soon came, but that got everyone's attention.

"Don't even think about touching the purple one!" Atticus glared like a protective father. "Because if any of you touch or hurt him, I will end you."

Gobber looked just shocked to see a Night Fury up close.

"Same goes with Toothless!" Atticus warned.

Stoick stormed towards the dragons, not listening to any protests as he was raised and lived believing that dragons should be hunted. Patrick soon stormed in to keep Stoick from hurting either dragon.

"Stand down." Stoick told him.

"No," Patrick glared. "If Atticus says dragons shouldn't be harmed, then dragons shouldn't be harmed."

"Besides, the Monstrous Nightmare only attacked because you startled him!" Atticus also glared at Stoick.

"It attacked, and it's attacked before, dragons aren't capable of love!" Stoick glared back.

Spyro began to get angered from how Stoick thought about his species. 

"You're being selfish!" Atticus glared, feeling both sad and angry, sad that the man wouldn't see the truth and angry that he was too arrogant to even listen. "I know dragons attacked, but they're just scared! They're not the predators, it's you and everyone else in your village!"

"That's right!" Spyro added.

"Look at this little guy..." Atticus said as he picked up Spyro and the purple dragon made a pout with cute dewy eyes, almost like faun Bambi. "Does this look like the face of a guilty dragon?"

"He's got ya there." Patrick said to Stoick.

Stoick growled as he looked angry and annoyed. Atticus pouted with Spyro as the purple dragon nearly looked like he was going to cry like a kicked puppy.

'Please work, please work.' Spyro thought to himself.

"They're not monsters... You are..." Atticus firmly told Stoick.

"So much like his mother..." Patrick whispered because of how Emily always stood up for what she thought was right, he did the same, but not as often as she did.

"They defend themselves, that's all!" Hiccup even said as help. "They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, Dad."

When Hiccup mentioned the island, it caught Stoick's attention.

"Their island? So you've been to the nest." Stoick replied.

"Did I say nest?" Hiccup smiled nervously.

"How did you find it?!" Stoick demanded.

"We're not exactly sure how." Atticus said.

"Well, Toothless and Spyro did," Hiccup added. "Only a dragon can find the island."

Stoick then suddenly stormed off.

"Oh, no, no. Dad, no! Dad! It's not what you think!" Hiccup panicked as he tried to stop his father. "You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen! Dad, please! I promise you that you can't win this one! No! Dad, no! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

Stoick gave his son a long, cold look. "You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." 

Patrick looked outraged that Stoick would say that.

"That was just cold..." Atticus pouted angrily at what the man said to Hiccup. 

"READY THE SHIPS!" Stoick commanded as he came to the docks. "Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate."

Atticus soon rushed off to get Spyro and Toothless.

"Stoick, you shouldn't be doing this," Patrick frowned. "Atticus is right to side with the dragons."

Atticus nodded as he got ready to leave with both dragons.

"Get out of the way." Stoick told Atticus.

"Never!" Atticus replied.

"Nobody talks back to me." Stoick glared.

"Someone just did!" Atticus glared back. "You need to be put in your place about hurting dragons, because it's just wrong!"

Crystal spikes began to appear.

"You won't talk back to me or tell me what to do, I'm in charge of this group, not you," Stoick scolded Atticus. "You don't even know what you're doing or what you are talking about."

"I've raised Spyro since he was an egg!" Atticus told him as crystal spikes started to spread.

Patrick cringed and smiled nervously as Atticus and Stoick got into an argument.

"Um, D-Dad? You might wanna calm down." Spyro gulped.

Atticus just growled towards Stoick.

"Where did these come from?" Stoick demanded once he found the crystal spikes.

"Uh, let's just say, don't make my son mad," Patrick suggested. "Alright, Stoick, apology accepted, right, son?!"

"Not until I hear him apologize and be sincere about it." Atticus said out of anger.

"Oh, but he did?" Patrick smiled nervously.

"DAD!" Atticus complained.

"Please, Stoick, for your own safety..." Patrick told the viking.

"Grandpa is right, if Dad stays angry, then everyone could be in danger." Spyro said.

Stoick didn't say anything, but he looked like he was defeated and realized that he was wrong.

"At least the Red Death isn't here." Spyro smiled nervously.

"I guess so..." Patrick said to the young dragon.

"Alright, I suppose I misjudged dragons... It's a generational thing..." Stoick admitted to Atticus to settle him down. "Also, I suppose Hiccup takes after Valka with his boldness and decisions."

The crystals seemed to stop as Atticus, Patrick, Spyro, and Toothless were curious about who Valka was.

"You all right now?" Patrick asked.

"Could I have a glass of water?" Atticus replied.

"Sure..." Patrick smiled as he soon got some water for his son and handed a drink out to him.

Atticus soon drank the glass of water as the crystals vanished as they soon heard dragon roars and where Atticus and Patrick could understand what they were saying.

"More dragons..." Patrick whispered with a sigh.

"And they sound scared." Atticus added as he finished his drink.

"Stoick, excuse us." Patrick told the viking.

Atticus and Patrick soon walked off together to check out the dragons.

"I think I might have just jinxed us." Spyro said.

"It's all right, Spyro, I felt like something like this was bound to happen in a time like this." Patrick said.

The Red Death dragon was soon shown and it looked just like in Atticus's nightmare which worried him.

"Sweet mother of Poseidon..." Patrick muttered.

Atticus's knees began to buckle. Spyro soon came to Atticus to give him a ride since Hiccup and the others were going to ride dragons, and where Stoick was being proven that dragons really did have feelings.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs!" Hiccup commanded. "Move, Fishlegs!"

"LOOK AT US!" Tuffnut called out in surprise. "WE'RE ON A DRAGON! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US!"

"Get used to it." Atticus replied.

"Up, let's move it!" Hiccup told the others.

"All right, Spyro, just think of how easy it was in The Dragon Games." Atticus advised.

"You got it, Dad." Spyro nodded.

"Okay! Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot!" Hiccup instructed. "Make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!"

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut smirked.

"Since when?!" Tuffnut glared. "Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See?!"

"I think both of you are the most irritating." Atticus groaned.

Spyro hid a small chuckle to that as that was pretty funny.

"Just do what I told you!" Hiccup told the twins. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" Snotlout reassured.

"Yeah!" Spyro added.

"Hmm... It almost seems as though The Red Death doesn't have a blind spot..." Atticus said, then that soon made him worry.

"I think you might be right!" Fishlegs panicked.

"And if we try to find its blind spot, then the dragons will start getting dizzy." Atticus said.

"You sure about this?" Fishlegs asked him. "Are you serious?"

"Just trust me!" Atticus told him.

Hiccup began to get to Toothless.

"I hope this works." Spyro frowned.

"Me too, Spyro, me too." Atticus soothed him.

"Okay, hold on, hold on..." Hiccup told the others.

Spyro looked like he we was on the edge, but kept Atticus in flight as they waited for something to happen, and luckily, it had worked like they had hoped that it would.

"It's working!" Snotlout soon cheered. 

"Yeah! It's working!" Fishlegs added.

"Great!" Atticus added.

Spyro and Atticus watched what was happening, but it was soon failing.

"No!" Atticus yelped.

"I've lost power on the Gronckle! SNOTLOUT! DO SOMETHING!" Fishlegs cried out as this wasn't working so well anymore. "I'm okay! Less okay...!"

"That had to hurt." Spyro winced.

Stoick soon came out as everyone tried to train and handle The Red Death which nearly seemed impossible.

"Dad, The Red Death looks like it has wings." Spyro told Atticus.

"Hm?" Atticus asked before taking a look. "Hey, you're right! I don't think I noticed that before."

"You guys see anything?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, Hiccup, the Red Death has wings." Atticus nodded.

"Let's see if it can use them." Hiccup said.

"Yes." Spyro agreed.

Atticus and Hiccup soon came to test The Red Death with its wings as it snarled at everyone like a horrific monster. Toothless and Spyro began to attack The Red Death to get its attention.

"Oh, Atticus, I know you've been through so much, but please make it out okay." Patrick hoped for his son.

"You call those wings?" Atticus laughed at the Red Death to mock it. "I bet a griffin could beat you in five seconds!"

The Red Death soon became enraged from the mockery. Atticus and Spyro soon both made funny faces. The Red Death growled and began to swat at them, but was missing.

"Catch us if you can?" Atticus mocked.

The Red Death growled and lunged out, looking like it was going to eat him alive.

"ATTICUS!" Patrick panicked.

Atticus saw this coming and soon went up.

"I don't know where that boy gets that from..." Patrick sighed and shook his head, though was glad Atticus was still alive.

"COME ON!" Hiccup added to also mock the dragon as he rode on Toothless while Atticus rode on Spyro. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!"

"That should motivate him." Atticus smirked.

The Red Death snarled and soon flew after them.

"Quick!" Atticus told Spyro.

Spyro and Toothless soon flew quickly away as the Red Death chased them as the sky turned gray. This would also be the perfect place for Toothless to do some sneak attacks. Fire was blown and Toothless blended in with the darkness due to his skin tone. The Red Death snarled, trying to keep up with Toothless and even possibly eat him, but had trouble along the way, and where Spyro smirked as he knew The Red Death couldn't find Toothless. Atticus coughed and waved the air a bit from the smoke, but he was doing all right with Spyro so far.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" The Red Death snarled as it tried to look around for Toothless, but it was hopeless due to the blinding smoke and fog.

'He'll never find them.' Spyro thought to himself.

"Spyro, can you fly out of this smoke for a minute?" Atticus asked.

Spyro nodded and did just that so Atticus could get fresh air from being in the smoke for quite some time.

"Better?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah... Just needed some fresh air..." Atticus smiled. "You're such a good dragon, Spyro."

"Thanks." Spyro smiled back.

Eventually, a fireball came out and hit the Red Death's wing.

"Ooh!" Atticus and Spyro both winced, but in a good way as that was a good sign for them.

The Red Death snarled and flew all around only to get hit by another fireball by its wings, almost looking like lightning from beneath the smokey clouds while everyone else watched from the ground.

"Toothless is winning." Spyro smiled.

The Red Death roared and soon had a bunch of fire gush out of its mouth to burn down Toothless somewhere.

"Watch out!" Hiccup warned Toothless as they flew around.

Fire soon landed on Toothless's tail as Hiccup flew him around to take down The Red Death.

"That's bad." Spyro said, referring to Toothless's tail.

"Okay, time's up!" Hiccup frowned. "Let's see if this works."

"Come on, Spyro, time to help." Atticus said.

Spyro nodded and soon flew in to help Toothless and Hiccup against The Red Death. With the two of them working together, it would be easy. The Red Death snarled and tried to bite both Toothless and Spyro only to miss.

"Down." Atticus told Spyro.

Spyro nodded and zipped down beside Toothless as the Red Death chased them down.

'He'll never catch us.' Spyro thought to himself.

The Red Death roared as it was soon right in front of Toothless. Toothless glared and shot fire in its open mouth. Toothless and Spyro soon zipped out of the way as The Red Death snarled, but couldn't fly anymore from wing damage and crashed on the ground.

"Yes!" Atticus cheered.

Toothless continued to fly until the tail Hiccup made for him fell off and the Red Death whacked them both with its own tail, and Hiccup fell right off of Toothless's back.

"Hiccup!" Atticus gasped.

Spyro saw that and soon flew down quickly to catch Hiccup on his back. The others were panicking for both Hiccup and Atticus as it seemed impossible to survive the fiery pit caused by the Red Death. Patrick began to pray to the North Gods that his son and his friends would survive.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!" Stoick panicked.

Atticus and Spyro looked okay and Toothless soon came out with them.

"Atticus, you're okay, but where's Hiccup?" Patrick asked his son.

Atticus and Spyro soon looked at Toothless as their answer. Toothless looked over and soon lowered his wings to show that he had captured and saved Hiccup from certain death.

"Hiccup! Oh, he's alive!" Stoick sounded relieved before looking to Toothless in gratitude. "You brought him back alive! Thank you... For saving my son."

"Well, most of him anyway." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Help us bring him inside." Stoick said.

"I'll get him." Atticus replied as he came to carry Hiccup as he was unconscious right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Once inside, Gobber made Hiccup a brand new leg.

"Is he going to be okay?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sure he's going to be just fine." Patrick comforted.

Spyro nodded in agreement.

"By the way, great job on Dragon Training and keeping Toothless and Spyro protected." Patrick smiled.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled back.

They soon saw Stoick coming over.

"Still resting." Patrick told Stoick.

Stoick nodded.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson." Patrick said.

"Yes... I'm very sorry I doubted you." Stoick said to Atticus.

"I forgive you." Atticus said.

Eventually, Hiccup woke up and smiled to the dragon. "Oh, hey, Toothless. I'm happy to see you too, buddy."

Toothless then stepped over him, but didn't mean to hurt him.

"OW! What--Uh, I'm in my house," Hiccup panicked suddenly. "You're in my house! Uh... Does my dad know you're in here?!"

Toothless was too happy to see Hiccup finally awake to answer.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Atticus smiled to Hiccup.

"Atticus?" Hiccup replied. "What's going on?"

Atticus began to tell Hiccup what happened.

"So... People like dragons then?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep, your dad also said sorry." Atticus smiled along with Spyro.

Spyro nodded in agreement.

"I knew it, I'm dead." Hiccup replied.

"Come on, let's show you." Spyro told Hiccup, going to push him out of bed.

Hiccup soon got out of bed and where he noticed that he had a different leg.

"Oh, yeah, about that, you got really lucky." Atticus said as they walked out together to meet the others.

The other vikings soon looked to see Hiccup and looked happy to see him and asked if he was feeling alright.

"He's fine, he just thought that he was dead." Atticus told them.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of... This." Stoick told his son.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said in surprise.

"Well, most of you," Gobber said to Hiccup, gesturing to his new leg. "That bit's my handiwork. With a little 'Hiccup Flair' thrown in. You think it'll do?"

"I might make a few tweaks." Hiccup shrugged.

'Sounds promising.' Spyro thought to himself.

Astrid then punched Hiccup yet again. "That's for scaring me."

"What, is it always going to be this way? 'Cuz--" Hiccup complained before she soon kissed him and he soon forgot about the pain. "I could get used to it."

'As long as she keeps kissing him after punching him, Hiccup will be alright.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Welcome home." Gobber smiled to Hiccup.

This made Atticus, Hiccup, and even Spyro smile back, Atticus and Spyro, feeling so happy for Hiccup. 

"Night Fury! Get down!" A viking commanded.

Toothless soon came over to Hiccup.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked his dragon.

Toothless nodded and soon took him for a ride. Spyro was happy that Vikings and Dragons could live in harmony now.

"This... Is Berk," Hiccup said as this was just a new beginning. "It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have... Ponies or parrots, we have... Dragons!"

Toothless soon flew overhead of Atticus, Spyro, and Patrick. The three of them soon vanished.

They were soon back home and looked all around and the dragon statue's eyes seemed to fade from the red glowing.

"Hey, we're home!" Spyro smiled.

"Looks like that's what the spell wanted." Atticus said.

"That was great!" Spyro smiled. "Especially being with other dragons!"

"I thought you might like it." Patrick smiled back to him.

"This was the greatest adventure ever!" Spyro cheered.

"It was a lot of fun." Atticus chuckled and pet Spyro.

"It sure was." Spyro smiled.

Emily soon came home from grocery shopping and Patrick came to help her with the groceries, and where they soon put away the groceries.

"Hey, Mom." Atticus smiled.

"Hello, boys." Emily smiled back.

Spyro soon smiled before he saw something flying outside the window. He zipped to the window and looked over. "Can I go outside?"

"Sure, nothing going on outside anyway." Atticus told him, deciding to go with him outside to see what the excitement was all about.

They soon came outside and soon enough, a yellow dragonfly came out and flew towards them. "You must be Spyro," The yellow dragonfly smiled at the purple dragon. "I'm Sparx."

"Hi there!" Spyro replied. "I think I saw you in a dream the other night."

"Was I cool looking?" Sparx smirked.

"Oh, brother." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, what brings you here, Sparx?" Spyro smiled to the dragonfly.

"It's time." Sparx smiled back.

"Time? Oh, boy, it's time!" Spyro beamed. "Uh... Time for what?"

"Time to go?" Atticus guessed.

"Yep." Sparx nodded.

"Time to go?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro... I'm gonna miss you... I'm sorry, but... It's time for you to go with Sparx now." Atticus told his purple dragon.

Spyro frowned before he jumped up to his adoptive father before nuzzling his cheek.

"Aw... I'm gonna miss you so much..." Atticus frowned, hugging Spyro as this was a very bittersweet feeling.

"I'll miss you too, Daddy." Spyro sniffled.

"Be good..." Atticus told him. "Have a lot of fun. I won't forget you."

"I won't forget you either," Spyro replied. "I promise."

Spyro and Sparx soon flew in the air. Atticus smiled, mostly sad as Spyro was now gone and out of his life, he sighed a little as it was sad, but good at the same time. Emily and Patrick saw the whole scene and knew that this had to be hard for their son. Atticus soon came back inside and buried his face into the couch. Patrick and Emily knew exactly what they needed to do.

"I can't believe he's gone..." Atticus said to himself. "It feels like I just got him as an egg... And now he's gone." He soon found the photo album and decided to go down memory lane.

Emily frowned as she hated to see her son like this, but she and Patrick had to put away the groceries. Atticus wiped his eyes as he looked through the photo album of getting Spyro as an egg and raising and training him for The Dragon Games, and he even smiled sadly as he looked at the photo of the first day when Spyro first learned how to fly.

"It breaks my heart seeing one of my children sad." Emily pouted.

The next photo Atticus saw was the first day Spyro talked. Tears came into Atticus's eyes while his parents put the groceries away and soon came to sit down with him as they knew he had to feel miserable. He continue to look through the photo album as the photos reminded him of everything he had been through with Spyro.

"I know it's hard, but... That's what it's all about with being a parent..." Emily said. "When it's time for your birds to leave the nest."

Patrick and Emily soon comforted him.

Atticus wiped his eyes and hugged his parents, feeling glad that they were there for him. "Do you think I'll ever see Spyro again?" he then asked them, feeling hopeful.

"I'm sure you will." Emily smiled.

"I hope so..." Atticus sighed as he hugged his book. "I guess I have a topic for my essay due Monday for Magic School." He soon went to his room and where Patch arrived in the house to see his owner going upstairs.

"Uhh...?" Patch asked.

"Spyro had to be let go." Patrick told the Dalmatian.

"Oh..." Patch frowned before following after Atticus.

Atticus soon got into his room and brought out a notebook and pen.

"We should do something nice." Patrick said.

"Yes..." Emily nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Atticus..." Patch said, coming through the door. "I'm home."

"That's great." Atticus said before opening the notebook and started on his essay.

"Oh, homework, huh?" Patch asked.

"Yes, essays due on Monday." Atticus replied.

"Whoa." Patch said.

"Where were you today?" Atticus smiled as he wrote and talked at the same time.

"I was out with my friends." Patch said.

"Aw, that sounds like fun." Atticus smiled as he wrote. 

"Oh, it was pretty cool," Patch smiled back. "It's always fun to see Annette."

"And I bet it's always fun to see Colette." Atticus smirked as he wrote.

Patch smiled sheepishly about Colette.

"Did you see Scrappy?" Atticus asked.

"Not this time," Patch replied. "He had to stay home with Scooby this time."

Patch soon decided to see how Atticus's essay was.

Cherry soon finished her own essay. "All right... Essay is all done, proof read and edited... And now for the hard part..." she then said with a shaky sigh. "Reading it in front of everyone else," She soon looked saw a familiar dragon shadow flying by with a dragonfly shadow. Cherry took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes before going to her window and opening it. "Was that Spyro?" She asked as she looked outside. She began to look around before seeing Spyro flying off with Sparx, telling her one thing. "Atticus must've had to given up Spyro..." Cherry said to herself and then brought out a random gift basket. "I better drop by for a cordial visit." She soon left to go see Atticus and where she saw Mo doing the same thing.

"You saw Spyro too?" Cherry asked Mo.

"I had to let the dogs inside and Angel found something in the sky." Mo nodded.

"We better be ready to comfort him since we know how hard it must have been." Cherry said.

"Aw, Cherry, that's so sweet of you." Mo smiled.

"Don't get used to it." Cherry muttered.

The two came to the door and were allowed inside of the house.

"Atticus is in his room, doing his essay." Emily told them.

"Oh, uh, then send him these from us." Cherry said, holding out her gift basket with Mo's.

"Oh, you girls are so sweet," Emily smiled. "We'll be sure that he gets these."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fudo/Emily." Mo and Cherry replied.

"You know, you should call an adult by their title unless it's okay like in school." Mo told Cherry.

"Yeah, well, I'm family here." Cherry smirked innocently.

"Dang it." Mo groaned.

Emily glanced to Cherry.

"Oh, uh, but Mrs. Fudo is okay too." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

Emily nodded with a smirk.

"Did he cry?" Mo asked.

"Just looking at the old photo album, but I'm proud of him for being mature about what he had to do." Emily replied.

"He sure is showing a true sign of parenthood." Mo smiled.

"Oh, yes..." Emily smiled back. "It's a very hard thing to do, no matter who it is, but it's always good to let go."

"Should we go?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sorry, girls, but Atticus needs some time with family right now," Emily said. "You'll see him in school on Monday. I promise."

"Thanks." Cherry and Mo said to her before leaving.

"I'll tell him you stopped by." Emily smiled.

After a while, Atticus finished his essay.

"Done?" Patch smiled.

"Yep!" Atticus smiled back. "That wasn't so bad."

"So, what inspired you?" Patch wondered.

"Spyro..." Atticus said. "Toothless... This whole adventure."

"Toothless?" Patch asked.

"All about dragons..." Atticus replied. "I learned so much more about how to train my dragon, and now even more."

"Wow." Patch smiled.

Atticus cleared his throat and began to read his essay out loud for Patch to practice for school and to also let him hear all about it after his experience with Toothless and Hiccup. It was of course very heartfelt. 

"Wow, Atticus, so powerful," Patch smiled. "I bet even Princess Celestia would love to hear about it." 

"Same here." Atticus smiled back.

"Good luck with it on Monday." Patch said.

"Thanks..." Atticus said, putting his homework away for right now. 

Later on, they soon smelled something cooking.

"Mm..." This made them both smile and feel hungry as they left the room and came downstairs, and where what they saw was Atticus's whole family together and the meal was his favorite.

"What're you guys doing here?" Atticus smiled.

"We just thought we'd stay in for the night." Emily smiled back as she cooked with Jessica's help. 

Patch smiled back as he knew why they were all really here. Oddball soon rushed out as she was happy to see her favorite uncle.

"There's my favorite niece." Patch smiled.

"Aw, Uncle Patch..." Oddball smiled back. 

"Hey, Uncle Patch." Domino smiled as he also came in.

"Aw, Domino, good to see you too!" Patch smiled back. 

Seeing the whole family together brought a smile to Atticus's face.

"Also, these are for you," Emily handed gift baskets to Atticus from Cherry and Mo. "The girls came over earlier with these for you." 

"That was nice of them." Atticus smiled.

"What can I say? They love ya." Emily smiled back. 

"Especially Mo." Patch whispered to Domino and Oddball.

"Love? Yuck!" Domino replied. 

"Then why do you have a crush on Rosebud?" Oddball smirked at Domino.

"Hey! Who told you that?!" Domino pouted as he blushed.

Patch began to whistle innocently.

"Uncle Patch!" Domino pouted.

"Hey, that's what you get for teasing your sister about liking Budderball." Patch told his nephew.

"Dang it." Domino groaned.

"Aw, you kids and your puppy love..." Patch smiled. "It's a nice feeling, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Oddball admitted. "I thought I was dying though because I felt sick around Budderball, but once you explained it to me, I felt better."

"I felt the same way with Rosebud." Domino smiled.

Oddball and Domino soon smiled to each other.

"That's a good brother and sister." Patch smiled to both of them.

The family dinner went by without a hitch.

"Great party, guys, thank you all so much for coming." Atticus smiled to his family, feeling a lot better for right now.

"We thought a family dinner would help cheer you up." Patrick smiled back.

"Nothing's too good for our son." Emily added.

"Aw, thanks, guys." Atticus smiled to his parents.

Everyone shared a group hug and took a photo all together. 

Later that night, the party winded down and it was about time to go to sleep. Everyone else who had come over to visit had soon went back to their own homes. 

"What a day..." Atticus said before yawning. "Well, at least it's the weekend."

"Yeah, and everyone came," Patch said. "Though, I guess we're lucky we're not the Apple family. Their reunions are pretty huge."

"You said it." Atticus replied.

"I love seeing you happy, Atticus." Patch smiled.

They both soon went to bed. One star seemed to shine brighter than the others that night as it seemed to be a happy ending for everyone as Spyro began his new adventures with Sparx.

The End


End file.
